


Die Rocky Horror Tatort Show

by allmyworldsastage



Category: Tatort
Genre: Alcohol, First Kiss, Inspired by Music, Inspired by..., M/M, Male Slash, Some Humor, Tatort Münster, The Rocky Horror Picture Show, Thiels POV
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-13
Updated: 2018-06-13
Packaged: 2019-05-21 19:29:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14921490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allmyworldsastage/pseuds/allmyworldsastage
Summary: „Ich kann einfach nicht glauben, dass Sie die Rocky Horror Picture Show noch nie gesehen haben.“





	Die Rocky Horror Tatort Show

**Author's Note:**

> Furchtbar alberne Idee, die aber schon seit einer ganzen Weile unbedingt geschrieben werden wollte. Ich konnte mich nicht dagegen wehren.

* * *

 

Irgendjemand drückte ihm noch ein Glas in die Hand und Thiel fragte gar nicht lange, sondern trank einfach. Es war laut und voll im Kalinka. Sie feierten Nadeshdas Geburtstag und gefühlt hielt es schon seit Stunden niemanden mehr auf den Stühlen. Stattdessen lachten und unterhielten sie sich lautstark über die Musik hinweg oder tanzten und sangen mit. Und Thiel wollte gar nicht darüber nachdenken, was sie dabei für Mengen an Bier und Wodka vernichteten. Aber sie hatten Spaß und Nadeshda lief gerade glücklich an ihm vorbei und strahlte ihn an und das war die Hauptsache. Und dann klang ein russischer Song aus und ging über in einen Rockbeat und Thiel blickte erstaunt um sich, weil ein Großteil der Gäste voller Freude anfing zu grölen und dann schon gleich bei den ersten Zeilen mitsang. Er hatte das Lied auch schon mal gehört, konnte aber diese Begeisterung nicht so ganz verstehen. Und dann tauchte aus dem Nichts Boerne neben ihm auf und nahm ihm das Glas auf halbem Weg zum Mund aus der Hand.

„Boerne!“, beschwerte er sich.

Aber Boerne stellte sein Glas weg, nahm ihn bei der Hand und zog ihn von der Theke weg.

„Beim Time Warp müssen Sie auch mittanzen.“

„Aber ich kenn doch die Schritte gar nicht“, protestierte Thiel, denn alle um ihn herum schienen genau zu wissen, was zu tun war. Boerne jedoch akzeptierte keine Einwände.

„Ach Thiel, ein Sprung nach links, ein Schritt nach rechts, die Hände auf die Hüften. Das sollten selbst Sie hinkriegen“, rief er über die Musik hinweg und sein Mund war dabei so nah an Thiels Ohr, dass dieser Boernes Atem auf seiner Haut spüren konnte.

Thiel sah ihn noch einen Augenblick lang skeptisch an, aber dann ließ er sich von der Begeisterung um ihn herum mitreißen und kopierte die Bewegungen der anderen. Sie sahen aber auch alle lächerlich aus. Beim nächsten Refrain sang Thiel dann auch schon mit und kurz darauf ließ Frau Klemm sich zu einer kleinen Einlage hinreißen, die wohl einen Stepptanz darstellen sollte. Daraufhin musste Thiel so lachen, dass er gar nicht von der Stelle kam, als er wieder nach links hätte hüpfen sollen. Boerne prallte gegen ihn, sah ihn pikiert an und kicherte dann ebenfalls drauf los. Sie bekamen gar nicht mit, wie das Lied zu Ende ging und ein neues begann, sondern hielten sich aneinander fest, während sie sich ihren Weg zur Theke bahnten, um sich noch etwas zu trinken zu besorgen.

 

Als sie später auf dem Heimweg waren, war Boerne immer noch nicht über die Tatsache hinweggekommen, dass Thiel den Tanz zum Time Warp nicht gekannt hatte.

„Mann, Boerne. Kriegen Sie sich auch irgendwann nochmal wieder ein?“

„Ich kann einfach nicht glauben, dass Sie die Rocky Horror Picture Show noch nie gesehen haben.“

Thiel verdrehte die Augen.

„Man kann doch nicht alles kennen“, sagte er und zog Boerne am Ärmel ein Stück zu sich rüber, weil der ihn von der Seite ansah statt auf den Weg zu achten und drohte, mit einer Straßenlaterne zu kollidieren.

„Aber dieser Film ist doch ein Klassiker. Ein absolutes Muss“, echauffierte Boerne sich.

„Nur weil Sie den anscheinend so toll finden, muss es dem Rest der Welt ja nicht genauso gehen.“

Warum musste Boerne auch immer alles, was er mochte, für das absolute Nonplusultra halten, und am besten immer noch gleich seinen Mitmenschen aufschwatzen?! Sowas konnte Thiel ja eigentlich gar nicht leiden. Boerne zog jetzt eine beleidigte Schnute, die sich aber rasch in ein breites Grinsen verwandelte. Thiel ahnte Schreckliches.

„Ach, wissen Sie was, Thiel? Sie kommen jetzt gleich einfach noch kurz mit zu mir und dann schauen wir uns den Film gemeinsam an.“

„Pff. Das glauben aber nur Sie“, grummelte Thiel.

„Kommen Sie schon.“ Boerne stupste ihm mit dem Ellenbogen in die Seite. „Rockmusik und Science Fiction. Das mögen Sie doch. Thiel.“

Boernes Stimme hatte zum Schluss einen regelrecht bettelnden Tonfall angenommen, wie ein Kind, das unbedingt noch eine halbe Stunde länger fernsehen wollte, und Thiel spürte seinen Widerstand schwinden.

„Ich habe auch noch ein Bier für Sie im Kühlschrank und von den Süßkartoffelchips, die Sie neulich so mochten“, fügte Boerne hinzu, als wären Alkohol und Knabberzeugs sein Ass im Ärmel, das Thiel auf jeden Fall umstimmen würde. Thiel protestierte nicht sofort und das wertete Boerne kurzerhand mal als Zustimmung.

„Wunderbar. Dann ist das abgemacht“, sagte er, hakte sich bei Thiel unter und strahlte ihn von der Seite an. Und Thiel lachte nur kurz kopfschüttelnd auf und ließ sich von Boerne nach Hause und in dessen Wohnung ziehen.

 

Dort ließ Thiel sich wenig elegant aufs Sofa plumpsen und beobachtete amüsiert, wie Boerne etwas unkoordiniert herumwuselte, bis er Getränke und eine Schüssel mit Chips auf dem Couchtisch abgestellt und die DVD gefunden und eingelegt hatte. Dann setzte er sich neben Thiel und drückte ein paar Knöpfe auf der Fernbedienung.

„Na, sind Sie bereit?“

„So bereit ich jemals sein werde“, seufzte Thiel und trank vorsichtshalber erst mal noch einen Schluck.

Boerne startete also den Film und es ging dann auch nicht allzu ungewöhnlich los. Nicht ungewöhnlich für ein Musical jedenfalls, wo es ja normal war, wenn dann urplötzlich irgendwer in Tanz und Gesang ausbrach. Von Rock und Science Fiction war zwar anfangs noch nicht so viel zu bemerken, aber Thiel erkannte die hübsche Schauspielerin und es war irgendwie ganz unterhaltsam, wie Boerne neben ihm zur Musik mitwippte und summte. Sobald der Time Warp anfing, stupste Boerne ihn so lange von der Seite an, bis er den Refrain auch mitsang. Und als eine der Figuren dann anfing zu steppen, musste Thiel schon wieder lachen.

„Frau Klemm hat da aber eben eindeutig den falschen Part getanzt.“

„Wieso?“ Boerne sah ihn verwirrt an.

„Na, die andere da. Das Hausmädchen?“ Thiel deutete auf den Bildschirm.

„Magenta“, half Boerne ihm aus.

„Hm. Die Rolle würde viel besser zur Klemm passen. So von den Haaren her. Und der Stimme.“

Boerne blinzelte zwei, drei Mal und schüttelte den Kopf. Thiel sah, wie seine Mundwinkel verdächtig zuckten.

„Thiel, diesen Gedanken kann ich doch jetzt nie wieder ungedacht machen.“

„Geschieht Ihnen ganz recht.“

Und dann kicherten sie beide drauf los. Zumindest bis das nächste Lied begann, denn dann packte Boerne Thiels Arm und wedelte mit der anderen Hand Richtung Fernseher.

„Da kommt Dr. Furter. Das dürfen Sie jetzt nicht verpassen.“

„Hmm“, machte Thiel nur. Er merkte, dass Boernes Blick mehr auf ihn als auf den Bildschirm gerichtet war. Also strengte er sich an, keine Miene zu verziehen, als Dr. Furter seinen Umhang fallen ließ. Dabei war das wahrscheinlich eine Szene, die selten unkommentiert blieb. Und irgendwie sah das schon auch erstaunlich… stimmig aus, was der da so trug. Boerne runzelte die Stirn und zog ein Schnütchen und da musste Thiel dann doch grinsen.

„Der heißt wie Sie“,  sagte Boerne und pikste ihm jetzt in die Seite.

„Hä?“

„Na Frank. Frank N. Furter. Und Sie heißen Frank Thiel.“

„Was Sie nicht sagen“, lachte Thiel. Sie hatten definitiv beide zu viel getrunken. Nüchtern hätte er nämlich sicher nicht weiter gesprochen. „Das Outfit würde Ihnen aber viel besser stehen als mir.“

Einen Augenblick starrte Boerne ihn mit erhobenen Brauen an. Dabei stimmte es doch. So rein vom Körperbau her.

„Ich glaube, auf so hohen Schuhen könnte ich nicht laufen“, sagte Boerne schließlich. „Aber der Rest…“, fügte er zwinkernd hinzu.

Thiel stellte sich ganz entschieden _nicht_ vor, wie Boerne wohl in Strapsen und mit so einer Korsage aussehen würde, und dass ihm auf einmal ganz schön warm wurde, lag natürlich auch nicht an diesem Gedanken. Den hatte er ja auch überhaupt nicht gedacht.

„Na, Herr Thiel, diese Vorstellung gefällt Ihnen wohl.“

„Überschätzen Sie sich mal nicht, Boerne“, sagte Thiel und wandte seine Aufmerksamkeit wieder dem Film zu. Er hatte in den letzten paar Minuten nicht so ganz aufgepasst, aber dieser Frankenstein-Verschnitt präsentierte gerade den Adonis, den er sich anscheinend zusammengebaut hatte.

„Also ich bin ja nicht so ein Muskel-Fan wie diese Janet“, kommentierte Boerne.

„Aha“, machte Thiel und schielte jetzt doch wieder zu Boerne hinüber.

„Und ich müsste auch keine sieben Tage warten, bis so ein Mann fertig ist. So ein blonder.“

„Der sitzt ja auch schon neben Ihnen“, antwortete Thiel. Boerne wollte ihn doch verarschen, weil ihm eben dieser Spruch zu den Klamotten rausgerutscht war.

„Eben“, sagte er allerdings und sah ihn ernst an. Boerne saß immer noch verdammt dicht an ihm dran und jede Stelle, an der sie sich berührten, schien plötzlich in Flammen zu stehen.

Thiel räusperte sich.

„Wir sind betrunken, Boerne.“

Da war wieder Boernes Hand auf seinem Arm.  Warm und schwer lag sie dort, nicht, um ihn auf etwas aufmerksam zu machen, sondern einfach nur, um da zu sein.

„Nüchtern habe ich mich nie getraut“, sagte Boerne.

„Ich mich auch nicht.“

Boerne lächelte.

„Wir sind doch nicht _zu_ betrunken, oder?“

Thiel schüttelte den Kopf.

„Ich glaub nicht.“

„ _Touch-a touch-a touch-a touch me_ “, sang es aus dem Fernsehen und Boerne sprach die Worte mit. Vielleicht waren sie doch ein klein wenig _zu_ betrunken, aber Thiel beschloss, dass ihm das egal war, weil er Boerne jetzt wirklich gerne berühren wollte. Was er dann auch tat. Zuerst Boernes Wange mit seiner Hand, Haare und weiche Haut und Bart unter seinen Fingern, und schließlich auch Boernes Lippen, ganz trocken unter seinem Daumen, bis Boerne sie öffnete und mit seiner Zunge zu lecken und zu stupsen begann. Und dann dachte Thiel noch, dass Boerne es jetzt doch nicht geschafft hatte, ihm diesen Klassiker von einem Film zu zeigen, und dass dieses Ende aber eigentlich viel schöner war als das im Film überhaupt nur sein konnte, bevor er ihn küsste. Und da war es mit dem Denken dann auch vorbei.

**Author's Note:**

> Falls sich jemand den Time Warp in Erinnerung rufen möchte: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=W-lF106Dgk8  
> Oder Frank N. Furters Outfit unter dem Umhang: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=bc80tFJpTuo


End file.
